The Girl in scrubs
by Aryana75
Summary: The story is about a 25 year old girl who is graduated from medical school and is now a surgical intern in japans best hospital she will meet the bidders and her somewhat dark past is slowly revealed,which one of the bidders is going to earn her trust and make her open up?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first time ever writing something so please let me know if i make any mistakes and i will do my best to fix them and please if you read the story comment or follow so i know i'm not just writing for myself. i will be writing the story from different points and sorry if the first few stories are long or confusing or you don't understand the format like i said it's my first time writing and english is not even my fourth language but i appreciate if you can point out my mistakes, anyways thank you and i hope you enjoy the story.

' _out of all the places they could have sent me to they send me to japan, i don't understand why they sent me here, on my application i clearly said that i only speak 5 languages and i'm sure as hell that japanese was not one of them so now i'm stuck here for the next 3 years of my life'_

' _Ava-'_

' _And if that wasn't enough bad luck already don't worry because there is more, im the only female intern in the surgical wing and they all treat me like shit, it's not fair they think they are so much smarter just because they have a penis, well guess what like i always say men only have enough blood to circulate to one place it's either their penis or their brain-'_

' _AVA'_

' _WHAT'_

' _Shut up already, jeez do you women ever get tired of talking? you have been complaining for 20 minutes now'_ well if he knew how my day went he would definitely think twice before saying that again but i sense that he must be tired too after his round so i give the complaining a rest, for now.

' _Well with friends like you who needs an enemy?'_

' _yeah yeah whatever, get dressed or we are going to be late'_

' _LIAM were you even listening to me?!'_

' _To be honest i just zone you out after a while-'_ Oh wrong move boy you do not want to mess with me when i'm pissed, so take two big steps towards him and hit him on the back of his head.

'Oww, what is wrong with you? you have anger issues are you sure you are stable enough to be a doctor?

'Surgeon.' i simply state because i'm right, oh man it is never gonna get old, i glance at my hospital ID badge and trace the outline of my name "Dr. Ava Nolan- surgical intern".

' _i'll call you a surgeon when you actually operate on someone'_ oh i wish i could wipe that smirk off his pretty little face, to be honest i don't even know why we are friends in the first place, i smile when i think of the first time we interacted, it was the first day of medical school and i was very late so i parked my car in the first spot that i saw ignoring the fact that another car was also backing up in there and get out of the car and start running towards the building but not before catching a glance of the angry guys face, if i wasn't so late i would wave my hand and laugh but i had to get to class, 10 minutes later the man from the parking lot show up to class and finds a seat after , our professor scolds him for being late.

' _If you are late to my class one more time Mr.?'_

' _Oh it's Liam, Liam Smith'_ and he extends an arm to shake Dr. keating's hand and just glances at his hand and says ' _i suggest you start behaving like a responsible adult or start thinking about another profession'_ Ouch thats gotta hurt i feel kind of guilty but it's too late now. After 20 minutes of rules provides us with information on our first project, yayyyy i'm so excited we get to work on a cadaver.

' _Alright everyone i have paired all of you up with a partner which you will work with on this project, this is the biggest project in your first year so i will give you the rest of the day to get to know your partners and be here tomorrow on time to start the lesson on human anatomy'_ I'm so excited that my hand goes up without me having any control over it.

' _Yes?'_

' _When will be working with the cadavers'_

' _Im glad to see you are excited Ms but this is my class and i will let you know when i'm ready to do so'_ Jeez well keep your panties on, it was just a question

'Now if we are done with questioning my teaching skills i will let you know who your partner is' When the hell did i "question your teaching skills" jeez this guy needs to take a chill pill.

' _...Jasmine pritch and Sam Parker'_. wow how many people are in this class? i hope i'm with someone i'll like and i wont wonder off imagining different ways i could kill them with a stethoscope.

' _Ava Nolan and Liam Smith'_ Oh NO, you have got to be fucking kidding me, I see him slowly make his way towards me now that i look at him he's pretty good looking, 6" tall and nice facial structure blue eyes and blonde hair, well he is definitely good looking but so not my type, oh god he's right in front of me now and he extends an arm and i shake his hand at first it's a firm handshake but then he applies pressure to it and i feel like my hand is going to fall off so i bring my foot up a little and kick his knee and he lets go of my hand and sits on a chair.

' _Well now that that's settled i'm Ava and i wish i could say it's nice to meet you but i want to have an honest relationship you know? so i won't mess that up but if your knee is feeling any better we should go get something to eat and talk about the project'_ and with that i start walking away. Now that i think of it i still don't know when we stopped acting like enemies and become best friends but it doesn't matter because i'm grateful to have a friend like him no matter what.

' _you still haven't changed i left 10 minutes ago and you are still in the same spot? Ava if you don't get ready now i will drag you to the party in your sweatpants so the interns will have unprofessional and lazy to the list of the things they call you.'_

' _Asshole'_ I get up from the bed and leave liam's room and go to my room, we live in a dorm so i'm right across from his room, i'm so happy that he was placed in japan with me or i really would have gone bonkers.

' _It's a formal party so wear a nice dress and some heels'_

' _Liam i think i know what i'm doing'_

' _Says the girl who is wearing sweatpants and has chips in her hair'_ i look at my hair and start shaking my head around , i didn't even have chips today, Liam starts laughing like a maniac and i throw the first thing at him and he leaves closing the door behind him. I start going through my closet, no one knows about my past and they all think i'm from a middle class family but my parents are very rich my parents are in the mob business and they wanted me to take over after them but i've always wanted to become a doctor and so they let me choose but i cannot see them again because that would put me in danger, everyone thinks that i am dead because my parents put together a funeral and changed my last name from Ryker to Nolan. at first it was odd having a different life, not having bodyguards suffocating me and having martial arts or self defense training everyday or the charm lessons my mother made me do sometimes i actually miss doing all that especially kung-fu and my guns, i still do kung-fu on my own time and teach little kids too but i have other responsibilities now. i pick out a short backless black dress with sleeves, the dress hugs my hourglass figure and i wear my black heels to go with it and do a quick makeup with red lips and a black eyeliner to bring out my deep brown eyes and i let down my long wavy brown hair that reaches down to my but and bring it all to the front and keep it all on one side, i grab my keys and a black clutch and leave my room when i get out i see liam leaning against the door and waiting for me i go up too him and say

' _is this professional and unlazy enough for you'_

' _that's not an actual word but nevermind that, wow you look… you look really good._

' _Thanks, i told you i know what i'm doing and you don't look that bad yourself'_

 _he smiles and says ' well that's the best i'm gonna get from you so i'll take it'_

' _excellent choice sir'_ and we go towards the tres spades hotel together laughing, not knowing that things will get a lot more interesting once they set foot in the hotel.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, so i'm still not sure where i'm going with the story here so if you are reading this bare with me, we are going to meet with the bidders in the next chapter and it might even be a bit steamy.

We walk into tres spades and I can't stop myself from staring at everything like an idiot, it's the prettiest place I've ever been at I can't tell how long I've been ogling the place when Liam pulled me by my arm and we headed towards the party.

' _Wow they sure have a lot of money to spend if they hold a party at a place like this for interns like us'_ I whisper to Liam

' _What do you mean interns like us? We have spent 8 years of our lives to get to where we are right now we definitely deserve this plus the hospital is holding this party and since it's the biggest hospital in Japan they're loaded'_

' _I guess so, ok don't look now but that girl has been staring at you ever since we set foot in the hotel'_

' _What can I say? She's got good taste'_ he says while looking confident and it makes me laugh

' _good taste? More like she's blind or she's got a problem, maybe daddy issues? I don't know but I would like to know who hurt her and what she sees in you'_ I say while trying to keep a straight face

' _you're right i don't know why we're friends'_

' _oh we both know that i'm the best thing that ever happened to you'_

' _that right there is what we call a high self esteem, so high that it's almost dangerous so watch out'_

' _is that a threat?'_ i ask him with a raised eyebrow

' _believe what you want to believe'_ he says while grabbing two glasses of champagne and he tries to hand one to me but i'm not much of a drinker in fact i have never had alcohol, well i did once but that was %5 beer which is almost nothing.

' _you have known me for how long now?'_ i say while eyeing the champeigne he was still holding out to me

' _umm, is this a trick question'_

' _no it's just a question to examine whether you have amnesia or not' he just looks at me with a confused look ' the reason i ask is because i have to remind you that i don't drink everytime we go out and if you're smart enough to be a doctor than you should be smart enough to remember one small simple fact'_ Liam just rolls his eyes at me and downs his glass in one go and does the same with my glass

' _woah take it easy, we have a 48 hour shift tomorrow and it's really not a good first impression to go to rounds with a hangover'_ i feel someone's eyes on me so i turn around to see who it is and just my luck it's the last person i want to see, _Haruto Kita_ he's one of the surgical interns and he was the top of his class all through medical school but that doesn't make up for the fact that he thinks he's better than and the sexist comment he made yesterday, while i'm busy yapping to myself he starts walking towards me and stops right in front of liam and me, oh wow this is just what i need to make my day the worst day ever.

'Hello, it's nice to see you again ' He says to me with an emphasis on this Ms

'It's and i wish i could say the same but i really don't like lying' I can see liam trying to control his laughter but it doesn't work so he ends up spitting out his champagne all over Haruto

' **This** is why you are my best friend' i say as i walk away slowly making sure i hit haruto with my shoulder just enough to make him stumble, but what he says next makes me so angry i want to punch him in the face.

' _This is the reason why women can't handle being in a workplace like a hospital, it really gets to them, you know women were meant to stay at home and be a faithful wife and mother and not in a workplace because they were simply not built for it mentally or physically, they are weak no matter what.'_ I can't believe this guy is he for real, my head is going to explode i wish i could just kill this guy right here but i can't do that all the other interns and doctors are here and the chief of surgery is also here so i can't make a scene here so i settle for the next best thing, i threaten him.

' _you know it's people like you who make us question humanity and no matter how many books you read and how many degrees you get it won't fill that thick skull of yours because some people were just born to be ignorant pigs like you who disrespect anything and anyone to make themselves better about themselves and their insecurities.'_ i lean in and whisper this into his ear ' i bet you're trying to make up for a small penis aren't you? it's ok it's nothing to be ashamed of and i mean you're a surgeon so you can definitely get surgery and you can also go to support groups to help you with your insecurities.' i mock him, sarcasm dripping from my words and i think that did it because he looks really pissed.

' _when i marry a woman i will make sure she is the opposite of you and will obey me and respect me and mark my words i will make you respect me and put you in your place, a hospital isn't a place for you to be little girl'_ oh this is just getting better and better, i roll my eyes at him.

' _, it's okay to be intimidated by me i am very good at what i do and that is why i am the only female surgeon at the hospital so i would suggest you don't question my abilities as a surgeon and as for your sexist comments, even though i do not agree with you i understand that you were raised this way and you are just ignorant and uneducated on the matter as most japanese men are and i am more than happy to teach you how to not be ignorant and respect your colleagues.'_

i say and smile sweetly at him and that just seems to make him more angry.

' _I don't need help from anyone and especially a woman and i warned you about working in a hospital alongside qualified men like myself, you will just quit on your own time i guess but until then.'_

' _hmm we'll see about that haruto, oh and watch your back' i say with a sick smile on my face, it kind of reminds me of my father. i definitely have a plan for later tonight, he will never mess with me or any other woman again just wait and see mr haruto kita, i thought to myself not knowing that that decision is going to bring her so much trouble._


	3. Chapter 3

hi, i don't know if the story is good or not but i have some ideas and i'm sure the next chapters will get more interesting and if you like something more sexy we will get there i promise. i'm going to write a couple of more chapters and if i don't get any feedback or reviews i'm going to stop writing and maybe write something else, even though i like writing this story i want other people to enjoy it, so if you are reading this please let me know and enjoy!

This is officially the worst week of my life, I've been here less than a week and I already have made enemies, it's times like this that I wish I was still the mafia princess. I really want to go back to the dorm and just relax but first I have to take care of something, I'm gonna teach Haruto to never disrespect a woman again because we brought him to this world and we can take him out if we want, wow i sound like a mad woman, well i guess i am a mad woman.i wait until Haruto leaves the room and follow him, i make sure to keep my distance until we reach a less public area to teach him a lesson, oh this is going to be fun. He's going further than i expected him to, i think he's going to the basement, hmm what does he want in the basement is he even allowed to be here, ok focus it's time to teach him a lesson, Haruto slows down and i take the chance to surprise him.

' _Kita'_ i call him out and he looks back to find the voice that called his name and he looks surprised and almost scared to see me there like he's been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

' _W-what are you doing here? you should leave'_

' _Leave? i'm just getting started, do you wanna guess what i'm about to do?'_

' _i'm not in the mood to play games with little girls so leave'_

' _Well i'm here to teach you a lesson so you're either going to learn the easy way or the hard way you can choose'_

' _oh yeah? what's a little girl like you gonna do to me? do you want me to remind you that women are weak?_

' _This is getting old why don't you stop bitching and take some action'_ he looks at me like i'm out of my mind

' _you want me to take action? i'm not sure about that because i like a challenge and fighting you is certainly not one'_

' _let me be the judge of that, unless you're too scared to be beaten up by a little girl that is_ ' it looks like i hit a nerve and the next thing i know he's moving towards me and he throws a punch which i grab and twist his arm until i hear a crack i know it's not enough to dislocate anything but just enough to remind him who's the boss i loosen my grip a little and kick him in the stomach repeatedly until i feel him going limp and i let go of him and he falls to the ground face down and i walk up to him and stand in front of his face and grab him by his collar and make eye contact with him

' _consider this a warning, if you ever mess with me again i'm not letting you go this easy so watch yourself'_ i say and let him go and i hear a small crack, ouch i think that was his nose, i really didn't intend to do that but oh well what's done is done. I try to find my way out of the hotel but i think i'm lost in the basement but i just keep walking, suddenly i stop by a door that's half open and i see a room full of guns and men who look like they belong to a mob but the sound of footsteps stop me from examining the room further so i hid behind the wall before someone catches me because i would definetly get in trouble then because 99% of the time guns wins over martial arts. I wait until the footsteps fade and i make sure it's safe to find my way out of the basement, i start walking but these heels are killing me so i take them off and hold them both in one hand, i giggle imagining my mother's disappointed look at my action oh how much i miss my parents, but i guess i made the choice and now i have to live with it but atleast i did it for something good and i can help save lives if i survive this internship, the vibration of my cellphone pulls me out of my thoughts, i take my phone out and it's liam so i pick up my phone

' _What?'_ i say sounding annoyed

' _umm… i think i need help'_ he sounds really really drunk

' _What do you mean you need help? whats wrong? are you hurt?'_

' _umm… i kind of had sex with someone and i can't find my clothes also i think i'm going to pass out and possibly die of alcohol poisoning'_ if i didn't have to be the one to save his ass right now this would definitely be funny but now i'm just annoyed thinking about how i have to babysit a drunk liam all night long especially because he's a crybaby when he gets really drunk.

' _alright stay where you are and drink some water AND make sure it's water not vodka and you seriously owe me big time for this'_ i say and hang up. i have to find someone and ask for directions because i'm not gonna get anywhere like this so i look around and i find a made coming out of a supply closet, ooh she's got messy hair and her clothes are kind of wrinkled and her buttons are a mess and her lipstick is smudged, AWESOME this is just what i needed an awkward conversation but she is my only option right now so i'm gonna have to deal with it.

' _excuse me miss'_ oh man she looks so funny with her eyes wide like that, she looks like she's seen a ghost, she looks at the closet in horror but it's too late i see a man walking out of the room, he looks kind of old for her and he's wearing some sort of hat with a dark red jacket and he has long hair, i personally don't like long hair or facial hair or basically any hair on any body part other than the head and eyelashes and eyebrows grosses me out. The guy doesn't seem too affected by the fact that they have been caught and i don't really care either but the girl looks as red as a tomato, i don't have time for the waiting game so i get to the point.

' _sorry to bother you but could you show me the way back to the lobby please?'_ The girl looks like she can't speak even if she tries so i look at the guy expectantly

' _sure pretty lady, you just go straight then take a right and go straight again and then take a left and you will see the elevators right there and it will take you to the lobby'_

 _;Thank you, i'll let you go back to what you are doing now, have fun and be safe'_ my comment only makes the girl blush even more if it's even possible at this point, i don't know why she's blushing did she not think about the possibility of being caught, some people just confuse me that's why i hate psychology. I start running in the direction the creepy guy showed me i just know liam has gotten himself in some sort of trouble and i need to get there asap i keep running for 5 minutes but i get to a somewhat dark hallway and before i know it i run into something and the next minute i'm on the ground and there is a loud crash and i feel dizzy and i feel sleepy and that's the last thing i remember.

I wake up and when i try to open my eyes i'm blinded by a bright light and i slowly get a feeling of my surroundings and when i get used to the light i look around and i'm ON A STAGE? where the hell am i? what happened to me? oh that's right i ran into something and passed out, i see someone dressed as the mad hatter and did i hear that right? what the fuck did he just say? use me as a slave or a toy? oh i'd like to see you try bitch, it will be the last thing you do. So this is the black auction i heard about from my cousin, my cousin is the only one who knows i'm still alive and she's how i get my news from the mafia and apparently everyone wants to be invited to this auction. Wow way to go Ava, so much for staying out of trouble, not knowing what to do i just sit there and wait until the bidding is over since i'm in a cage i can't really escape so me struggling will only attract more attention to me. There are only 3 bidders now and the bid is at 23 million now oh god they all look like creepy old men it's not too hard to guess what they want from me i can tell just by looking at them and it just makes my stomach turn. The other two bidders give up and the one who is still bidding look like he's about to win the lottery.

' _34 million dollars for the woman, going once, going twice.. oh we have a new bidder, 50 million dollars from bidder number 100'_ as soon as he says that the place goes really quiet ' _going once, going twice, sold to seat #100 for 50 million dollars and that's it for tonight ladies and gentlemen'_

two people come over and role the cage off the stage and take me out but i still have the handcuffs on, two people with mask come up to me, one of them looks familiar, hmm that's weird. they try to grab me but i'm not having none of that.

' _Don't touch me'_ i say with a really dark voice while glaring at them and they look surprised by my action, i'm just getting started boys. but the blonde one just smirks and grabs my arm and i pull my hand away and kick him in the crotch really hard and he just doubles over holding his crotch, i almost feel bad for the guy but i did warn him so it's his fault for not listening. we get to the elevator and the one with a hat uses a key card and it's a very awkward elevator ride, it's almost funny because they are both standing as far as they possibly can from me. we get out of the elevator and walk into a penthouse like area and there i see 3 other men, oh that's they guy that walked into the room with the guns so he must be a mobster, alright i'm sure i can work something out with him, i'm busy thinking about what i'm gonna say to the man when the one sitting on the sofa interrupts me by saying the tackiest thing ever.

' _We bought you'_

' _No kidding, you must be a genius because i totally didn't know that i was just bought at an illegal underground black market'_ i say, my voice dripping with sarcasm and anger but it looks like i pissed him off because he suddenly stands up and comes towards me and holds my chin forcefully

' _i suggest you be careful with what you say, we bought you and so we are your owner and you are my property now so do as you're told or you will be punished'_ is this guy for real i can't control myself and chuckle.

' _what's next are you going to spank me?'_ i say rolling my eyes at him, than i realize i'm still in handcuffs so i call the one that i kicked over to do me a favour

' _hey you'_ he looks at me with wide eyes and look like he wants to ask who me?

' _yes you, come here'_ he stands still for a few seconds and now he's just asking for it ' _NOW'_ he flinches at the loud noise but the tall guy with the purple shirt is still standing in front of me and grabs my chin again.

' _Do you mind? i'm kind of busy'_ i say and turn towards the blonde man

' _open these'_ i say holding my cuffed wrists in front of him but he hesitates again, oh come on.

' _this time i will make sure i hit hard enough that you won't be able to use it again so it would be wise for you to take these off me now'_ i say and he takes the cuffs off immediately and the man in front of me looks at the blonde guy and says ' _what does she mean by that ota? you wont be able to use what again?'_ so the blonde man's name is ota and he looks embarrassed and looks to the other side and says ' _N-nothing eisuke'_ so the arrogant jerks name is eisuke. Eisuke looks at me and says ' _choose'_ ok i'm pretty smart but i'm completely lost, what's this guy's deal?

' _do you care to be more specific?_ ' he looks kind of annoyed and he says

' _you can choose which one of us buys you'_ he says confidently pointing to all the men in the room.

' _...'_


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, for those who have been reading this story and leaving reviews, thank you it really helps me to know what you are thinking because that way i can write something the readers will enjoy and also for those who leave reviews as guests i am very sorry but i can't reply to your message but yes there will be more intimate scenes and yes i will try and update as soon as i can, thank you for the encouragements and so enjoy the story!

Eisuke's POV:

'...' I can see she's trying to work something out in her head, she's very amusing and very reckless, certainly different than anything i have ever seen.

' _You can't do this, this is illegal and i know my rights and i'm not afraid of reporting you and your little black auction to the police, but if you let me go i'll pretend like this never happened'_ she says and suddenly like she remembered something she looks panicked and worried, hmm that's the first time she's shown any emotion other than anger, sass or sarcasm she almost looks out of character.

' _You'_ she says pointing towards ota and ota looks like he's been called up by a teacher to solve a math problem, What did she do to him? ' _Y-Yes?'_ ota asks Quietly ' _Wheres my phone and my shoes ?'_ she asks and stands there expectantly and waiting for otas answer ' _I don't know, sorry'_ Ok i seriously want to know what the woman did to him that set him in his place like that, it's kind of impressing, even baba hasn't made any comments about her which is odd because she's pretty good looking and that dress is hugging her figure and she's got curves in all the right places and her hair, it's so long and it looks soft and those eyes her eyes are so dark and they look like they are hiding something but they are so beautiful, WAIT what am i doing? this isn't like me at all, what happened to me, eisuke ichinomiya doesn't go soft and especially not for a woman and a stubborn and reckless one like her, i remind myself. suddenly i feel someone poking me with a finger to get my attention, i look back and it's ota.

' _What is it ota?'_

' _I… She was trying to get your attention'_ he says while trying to avoid eye contact with the woman.

' _well… she's not allowed to talk unless i give her permission'_ i say while smirking at her and if looks could kill hers would definitely kill me now.

' _i'm gonna say what i want when i want and there is nothing you can do about that you arrogant-'_ she is suddenly well aware of the fact that someone is standing right behind her and she turns around to be met with soryu's gun but for some reason she is extremely calm ' _Ass'_ she finishes her sentence , i can see the surprise on everyone's faces but soryu looks even more pissed now but she seems unaffected by it, she's either a really good actress or out of her mind. A minute goes by and no one moves a muscle except for me i walk towards the couch and sit there sipping on champagne.

' _Alright so are you going to use it or just hold it to my head?_ ' What is this woman out of her mind but before i can say anything kishi jumps in ' _kid if i were you i wouldn't joke about him using his gun.'_ she doesn't even glance at him but instead she says ' _aren't you a cop? shouldn't you be arresting him?'_ okay now i'm really speechless and that rarely ever happens, it looks like soryu's had it with her and turns her around holding the gun straight to her head and puts his mouth beside her ear and asks ' _how did you know he was a cop? tell me or i will use this'_

' _well, he's either really happy to see one of us or that's a badge and a gun in his pocket and no you won't '_ we all look towards kishi and she's right you can see the outline of a gun and a badge in his pocket, when did she have time to see that? well she's sharp, i'll give her that.

' _i won't what?'_ soryu asks and she smirks and says 'y _ou won't kill me at least not here in your friends hotel'_ she says pointing at me with her eyes, wait how did she know i'm the owner of the hotel? she doesn't look like she's from here, it looks like i let my emotions show on my face because she says ' _you're arrogant and you walk around like you own the place and i figured you did since we're in the penthouse and this creep called you Boss'_ she says, hmm she's got a smart mouth, that will definitely get in trouble here.

' _Sor put the gun down, she's right you can kill her when she's not in my hotel and let's get this over with, i have business to deal with.'_ i say getting impatient.' _choose who buys you or i'll choose for you'_ she looks like she's had enough of this too and she looks like she's deciding instead of fighting back but for some reason i want her to choose me, there is just something about her… no, no it's probably because she's hot or that she's a woman, maybe she's my sister, true she looks nothing like her but there is nothing plastic surgery and makeup can't do, i try to reassure myself.

' _fine'_ she says finally 'i'll go with the mobster' I don't remember anyone mentioning soryu's profession and before i know it soryu has her against a wall and is staring at her, oh i get it he thinks she might be a spy?

' _Why do you think i'm a mobster?'_ soryu asks

' _seriously?'_ she asks and when she meets with soryus glare she sighs and says ' _it doesn't really take a genius to tell because , one, you are currently holding a gun against me, two, you look like one and three i saw you in the basement going to the room where they were dealing guns.'_ soryu looks really angry now but she continues ' _don't worry i wasn't gonna say anything anyways but i mean now that i'm here i thought i should let you know to have better security and a more private meeting place and for the owner of this hotel, you should definitely hire professionals' ' what's that supposed to mean'_ i asked her sounding really pissed ' _it means hire maids that can keep their knees shut at least during work hours or ones that won't jump VIP guests any chance they get'_ she says that while looking at baba and that's all she needs to say because i can tell just what she's talking about, i glare at baba and he just looks to the side. ' _alright you told me to choose and i did, i pick the mobster'_ she says sounding a mixture of bored and tired ' _this girl is not normal'_ kishi says but i ignore him and stand up and walk towards the girl and throw her over my shoulder and start walking towards the stairs and i can hear baba saying ' _well boss if you were going to take her why did you waste our time here'_ but i can't really answer him because she's kicking me and telling me to let go and threatening me but there's nothing she can do i'm twice her size she's a 110 pounds tops, i take her to my room and throw her on the bed, but she gets off the bed in less than a second and stands up, i walk towards her and hold her chin roughly ' _have you had plastic surgery?'_ i can see she looks very confused for a second but it is soon replaced by anger she slaps my hand away and starts walking away but i pull her towards me roughly and push her against the wall, trapping her there and rip the front of her dress and her chest is now exposed to me and i can see she's not wearing a bra, she pulls the dress up enough to cover her boobs and slaps me hard with her other hand. it takes me a minute to register what happened, she slapped me, slapped eisuke ichinomiya? who the hell does she think she is? but i don't know for some reason i can't bring myself to hit the woman back or hurt her, what is wrong with me i'm not the type to think about other people's feelings. while i'm busy thinking to myself she gets away and i start going towards her to tackle her just incase she tries to run away but instead of heading towards the door she heads towards the bathroom and she goes in for less than a minute and comes back out wearing one of the bath robes, hmm i guess it really bothered her well most women would die to have a night with me but she just doesn't seem like those type of girls. when she's sure she's all covered up she walks back towards me and says ' _well i guess you bought me for a reason so let me hear it' ' I still don't know how i'm gonna use you but there are rules you have to follow.'_ she looks at me for a second and says ' _okay but i have a request first'_ is she serious what part of you are my property does she not understand ' _no, you are here to please me not the other way around' ' fine than i'm not going to cooperate and i know you know by now how stubborn i can be' ' i don't have time for this, what do you want make it quick'_ i can't believe i gave in like that, i mentally facepalmed myself for that. ' _ok… well i came here with someone and he uh he's not in the best… oh he got drunk had sex and doesn't know where he put his clothes i can track him with my phone but i don't have it so someone needs to find him before he gets himself in trouble'_ she says oh is this the same man kenzaki was talking about. ' _is your friend american?'_ ' _yes he is, how...oh no! he made a scene didn't he?! oh i told him to stay where he is, that idiot.'_ ' _yes well he had a pillow with him when the maids found him' ' oh wow, whats with you and your maids?' ' what's that supposed to mean?' ' they are obsessed with good looking men' ' so this friend of yours did he dump you or something? because it did say he is a Doctor on his ID so i'm guessing he got what he wanted and let you go' ' I'm not that shallow, and i respect myself so there is no way of that ever happening and he's a good friend of mine and the biggest idiot on earth.' ' than what are you doing with a doctor? trying to score with one of his friends' ' yeah sure… i have to go now' ' Go? you really think that's going to happen? i bought you so you are mine now and since i'm your owner you stay with me' ' i told you i'm not going to run away or tell anyone about the auction it's not like anyone will believe me without proofs and you're rich enough to find me if you need me' ' you're staying here and if you try to run away i'm not scared of using my connections to end you and your friend'_ she looks so mad as soon as i mention her friend ' _don't you dare talk about liam, fine i'll do what you want but i need to go home and get some of my belongings if you don't mind' ' i do mind'_ i say and i start walking away, i start walking away towards the door to go and send her little friend home. ' _stop! where are you going? i need to go home and get my clothes'_ i just keep walking until i reach the door i ignore her and walk out and once i'm out of the room i see baba and ota heading towards the room, ota doesn't look like he wants to be here but they are both heading towards me and they stop in front of the door to my room.' _what do you want?' ' were going to see the pretty lady'_ and he reaches for the doorknob but i suddenly remember how i ripped her dress apart and she's almost naked in there and i feel angry by thought of other men seeing her like that so i push baba out of the way and say ' _no one's allowed in there'_ they look taken aback but agree and leave and i lock the door and leave to go take care of some business but i can't stop thinking about her for some reason , she's just a toy i try to reassure myself not knowing what i've gotten myself into and what the future holds.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys so i think i'm going to kill the story but i'm going to write two or three more chapters before i do because i really love writing this story but maybe i'll rewrite the story and make it better, anyways thanks for those who left reviews and enjoy!

Ava's POV:

After Eisuke leaves the room i have time to think about my next move but after checking the room for possible escape routes and not finding any i gave up and decided to just prepare myself for what i want to say to eisuke but then i realized the state i was in, my beautiful dress was not so beautiful now because some bastard decided to rip my dress apart, by remembering what happened minutes ago my blood starts boiling again, who does he think he is? but i'm also embarrassed and mad because that was the first time anyone's ever seen me naked. ' _wow way to go ava so much for a romantic first time'_ i say to myself and start looking for some clothes because if i'm locked in here i might as well use the time wisely and have better clothing just incase i can run away, i find a closet with men clothing which i think are eisukes ' _hmm he has good taste'_ i say to myself, but i'm having trouble finding normal clothing. after 5 minutes of going through his closet with no success in finding normal clothes i give up and grab one of his white dress shirts and put it on, ' _well it's better than a dress with the boobs cut out'_ it comes down to my midthigh and the sleeves are so long, i mean i'm used to being small but i've never felt like such a midget before in my life, wow this guy can make me feel bad without even being in the room. i suddenly remember that i have to be at the hospital tomorrow and since i'm a lowly intern there is no exceptions for being late, so i decide to go to sleep because that's the only thing i can do right now and as soon as my head hit the pillow i fell into a deep sleep.

Eisuke's POV:

After dealing with the girls friend i go to the lounge where all the guys were waiting to talk about the auction, i go and sit down beside soryu to get this meeting over with so i can go check on the girl, baba starts talking about the auction and how much money was made and when he finishes up he ask ' _so boss what are you going to do with the pretty lady'_ i ignore his question and turn towards soryu and say ' _did you gather the information i wanted about her?'_ soryu takes out a folder and starts reading off of it ' _Ava Nolan, 25 years old, born in Turkey, lived all her life in America, graduated high school, a major degree in health sciences and a minor in law and she also was the head of the dance club in her senior years, graduated the top of her class in medical school and is now in the surgical internship program at akiyama hospital, lives in a dorm, hasn't been married , no kids, no family members and she hasn't been in any serious relationships or at least none that my men could find and the rest is her doing volunteer work and she's also very athletic.'_ he says and hands me the folder, i take the folder and go up to my office and i sit there for a minute and open her file and take a look inside, wow this girl is amazing she's smart, athletic and beautiful unlike most of the women who hang around me she's actually got a personality, i find myself staring at her pictures, wow she's a very good dancer, she looks the happiest in the photo where she's wearing a white lab coat and holding her stethoscope, her smile is so bright that i find myself smiling at it but once i realize what i'm doing i shut the folder and got up to and see the girl and tell her about the rules but once i get to my room i freeze in my tracks, is she… she's wearing my clothes? she looks so damn sexy right now her long hair is around her and my shirt is rising up her thigh, i snap out one she stirs in her sleep and decide to just leave the rule for tomorrow and sleep right beside her even though i have so many rooms i can stay in tonight i find myself drawn to her so i just fall asleep with her being the last thing i see before i fall asleep.


End file.
